Love Stories
by DragonMaster65
Summary: A Zutara AU set in modern college. Most will take place in Creative Writing class. Typical boy meets girl twisted Zutara/ Avatar style. Some Taang. Comments and Critiques welcome
1. Intro

**Disclaimer-- I don't own, nor do I claim to own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

So, basically each chapter is based on a theme. This theme is "Intro". It's all from the 100 Themes Challenge on .com

---

The classroom looked pretty typical. A few desks scattered around. A whiteboard with the professor's name written on it, a Mr. Ken Hopkins. Zuko slunk in, trying to tell if he was the first person in or not. He couldn't see anyone besides the presumed Mr. Hopkins absorbed in his computer screen and let out a breath he had been holding. As he walked towards the back corner, his messenger bag caught on something. Turning, he saw that he hadn't been the only student in the room. A tan, brown haired girl had been crouching on the ground, under the desk. He saw she was now standing and frowning at a broken pencil. She looked up and he tried to flick his overly long bangs in his face.

"Hi!" the girl exclaimed, extending a hand. "I'm Katara Pak. I'm the T.A. for this class." Zuko looked at her hand as though it would bite him, and then shook it, briefly, before returning with a slightly less excited "Hullo." He stuffed his hand into his jeans, trying to find any words to say. "I'm, uh, Zuko."

She nodded happily and then waved towards the front. "That's professor Hopkins, but you can just call him Mr. Hops. Welcome to Creative Writing." Zuko bobbed his head, wishing desperately that someone else would walk in to save him from continued conversation. He gave a vague "'Kay," in farewell. His shy nature was pushing him towards the corner slowly.

Katara gave a smile that wasn't quite as bright as before and returned to her desk near the front. She couldn't help but feel like she had gotten a terrible class to T.A. No-one actually cared about gen-ed classes, especially the kids like that Zuko kid who probably were taking it as a Junior because they had forgotten about it. As the rest of the people filed in the class in clumps, she tried to tell herself that just because they hated the class didn't mean it was her fault.

Zuko leaned into the corner and tried to fluff his hair over the scarred left side of his face. The redness of the burn was bound to draw attention to him that he hated. Being at the fourth school in five semesters, Zuko was tired of having to deal with staring each time his uncle moved.

The class began without a hitch. Professor Hops was a straightforward type of professor who didn't tolerate his class getting out of hand. That shouldn't be a problem with me Zuko scoffed, trying to pay attention to figure out exactly who would be a problem and that he should probably avoid. He saw a younger-looking freshmen couple that giggled like little kids. Another doodled boomerangs on his paper. His gaze, however, kept being drawn back to the Katara girl. She didn't look as chipper as she had been. He frowned. Had something upset the T.A.? He didn't think so, but he wasn't so sure.

Zuko was wrenched from his thoughts when the first in-class assignment was given. "Write me an intro about yourself. Please, please, please don't start with "Hi." I've been teaching this class for about ten years and generally those who began their intro paper with "Hi" got an F on their final exam. This is creative writing people, not History Writings 101."

Zuko stared blankly at his paper. An intro? How was he supposed to write and interesting intro about himself? This class was going to be insane.

Katara sighed and pulled out her notebook. Mr. Hops was going to tell her to read hers just after he had made a complete fool out of some poor shmuck. He had done the same thing last year when she was a student, and that poor shmuck had been her. She looked around the class and glared at her brother, who was doodling, to get back to work. He met her glance with a smug grin and returned to his work. 'Sokka…' she internally scolded him.

She glared at her paper and started to scratch out a story, partially fiction, partially from her own life of traveling, being an army brat.

Zuko gave a final look around the class and retuned to his own beginnings of an intro. Rather than letting some crazed rumor about him as some sort of arsonist, he'd try to set the record straight by seizing this opportunity…

"Zuko Kai? Front and center, if you would please? We'll start with you." Professor Hops barked, scanning the crowd after looking up from his paper. Zuko slid his chair back and hoped that his scar wasn't showing too much through his hair. Once he had woven his way through the backpacks in the aisle, he turned to face the class. He began to read in a rough voice.

"I'm not that different, I swear. Sure, not too many people besides myself are like me but I swear to you that I'm not who you're looking for. What do you want from me? Are you on a witch hunt, because I can tell you that that's not who I am."

He continued in a stressed voice, feeling his way carefully through the hastily written words. "I'm not the one you want to crucify or the one that you want to stone. That fire that happened by accident? Yeah, that's all that it was- an accident. I'm no arsonist. I didn't do anything wrong. Why won't you believe me?"

He flicked his hair absently out of the way and could hear a few people shifting around. Glowering, he pushed onwards forcefully to the end. "I know that people you loved died- I loved them too- but I didn't do it. I'm just Zuko. Zuko, the one in the background. The one who writes poetry in the margins of his notes. Zuko, your son, dad. Why won't you believe me? Why won't you love me?" Clearing his throat he finally glanced over at Hops. The professor was nodding gravely.

"That was decent. You can go back to your seat," he said, looking over at Katara. Nodding to her, the relaxed-looking professor added, "Katara, our T.A., will go next to show you what a graduate of this class is expected to have the ability to do by the time I'm done with you."

Zuko scuffed his way to his seat. He barely twitched a nod to Katara who had given him a bright smile at him to acknowledge he'd done a fine job. Her smile kept more watts than it had lost when he nodded to her. Maybe he was just shy or something. Thrusting Zuko from her mind, Katara read from her own notes.

"Ohmygosh! I haven't seen you in forever. I can't believe it's really you! How've you been? You know what, never mind. I can tell some things have been tough for you. Me too. Didn't you hear? Yeah, dad got sent to Iraq. Don't ask me why. Everyone who wasn't anyone was sent. Oh mum? Well she was sick, you remember? Yeah, so my older cousin's been caring for us.

"Wow, so much has happened. When was the last time I saw you? Last year? No way, it couldn't have been three. You were…oh no, you're right. It was senior year. So is that your girlfriend? I'm Katara, his friend. Ex? Oh nope. We were just friends. I don't really want to go into it. You have to go? Oh, I'm sorry. Can I have your number? Oh…you're living together, how nice! Well…it was nice seeing you. And meeting you."

She looked over at Hops, who was once again clicking something on the computer. He made a vague comment about how that was just one example and that the others should have been paying attention. Katara sat back down and listened to her brother read his about himself introducing himself to an AlAnon group. She hadn't looked up much in her short monologue, but she could have sworn she had seen piercing gold eyes meeting her each time she looked up.


	2. Love

**Another installment of the 100 Themes Challenge, Zutara Style**

**Love Stories already had a few watchers, so yay for your support! I just want to ask that I keep getting more reviews. Reviews= Luff :]**

**Hopefully you all understand that this isn't a collection of oneshots ((Oneshots are okay, but I think that working themes into a continuous storyline takes a **_**bit**_** more work))**

**~DragonMaster65**

**PS- ****I don't own, nor do I claim to own Avatar: The Last Airbender © Bryan and Mike**

**--**

**Love:**

Zuko glanced over at the clock to begin his countdown to freedom. He was surprised. Rather than having at least twenty minutes left of the miserable class, there was barely three left. How had he lost track of time so fast? He knew that, sure, the first class of a new class always seem shorter because of all the usual formalities you must go over, but Mr. Hops had only taken barely five minutes to say them all.

Katara was looking at the clock, but her thoughts were of an opposite vibe. Three excruciatingly long minutes left of this foolish job left, she thought. After her brother had gone, the rest of the class's stories had faded into a boring blur.

Hops gave her the nod for her to give her speech about how to contact her with questions, and yes, she did in-fact actually take this class, so it is possible to survive and continue with life. As she talked, she couldn't help but notice the only pair of eyes that seemed mildly interested in her speech. Only when she said her phone number did any other people perk up, and most looked like jack-asses anyways. One wolf-whistled when she said that since she had a single dorm, a midnight call wouldn't bother any roommate.

Mr. Hops gave a menacing glare about the room, while simultaneously managing to continue doing whatever it was on the computer. The class died down again for a second until the bell rang.

With an exasperated sigh, Katara waited for the mob to leave, giving a playful smack on the head to her brother. He cringed and moaned, "Go bug Aang for a while. Or even Toph. She could use some abuse." His spiked "wolf's tail" bobbed out of the class and Katara's retort died in her throat. Sensing a presence behind her, Katara turned around, plastering a grin on her face.

"Yeah? Oh, hey Toph, Aang." She broke out into a real smile and gave the short, spunky girl a hug. Aang shifted shyly from side to side. She laughed and gave him a quick hug as well. "Did you think I'd forgotten you, Aang? Come on now, who do you take me for, Sokka?"

The short kid wormed his arm back to Toph's shoulders and he laughed, "No, I didn't think so, but then again, Toph is more huggable than I am. I seem to just fall through the cracks when we see Suki and them." Katara ruffled his short, brown hair and sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm glad you guys are in my class though. I can't imagine Aang trying to take a course without bugging the T.A. every other day. Now at least he can just ask you when we come over to torment you." Toph said, trying to dislodge Aang's arm from her shoulders.

Zuko, observing this scene as he tried to pack his messenger bag, scowled fiercely. He finally managed to have his things in order and he sat up, hitting his head on the desk above him. "Dammit!" he swore, rubbing the back of his head and wincing. He saw the group of friends turn in his direction, the short boy bringing his apparent girlfriend closer in a seemingly innocent gesture. They turned back to the T.A. and returned to their conversation as though nothing had occurred.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but that girl, Katara, seemed a bit more distracted for the next few seconds.

Zuko smoothed the scowl away from his face and tried to walk through the aisle without disrupting them too much. The young boy, not hiding a sneer, snorted, "Common Toph, we've got better places to be. Katara, I'm sure we'll see you around."

Toph, seemingly oblivious to the older teen behind her, gave a final shrug to Katara and wrapped herself around Aang, and they half floated, half snuggled their way out. Once they had cleared the first corner, she gave a low whisper in Aang's ear.

"I know you think you're all Mr. Tough-stuff, Twinkletoes, but seriously, don't get jealous over a guy I can't even see. Geez." Toph couldn't see anything in her peripheral vision and she was legally blind at night, thus she could only hear that someone had been behind her, but not who.

Katara shifted to let the taller boy through and waved to Mr. Hops. She had thought that he, that Zuko kid, had waited to speak with the professor, and she wanted to get out of the way. Being a T.A. didn't mean she needed to deal directly with everyone's problems if Mr. Hops was available.

However, Zuko didn't stop at the professor's desk. Instead, he jogged to close the four or five feet between him and Katara and he breathed a rough, "Hey."

She gave him a wary smile as she recognized his golden eyes. "Hey, you're Zuko, right? I liked your monologue, and so did Hops. He might not show it, but when he says something's decent, that's a pretty big compliment. I mean, well, uh." She blushed, brushing one of her strands of hair out of her face. "I meant to say that it's a hard class and you're doing great."

Zuko blinked in surprise. "Oh," he said, the compliment having stopped his train of thought completely and caught him off guard. He gave a small shake of his head to return to what he had meant to say. "Well, uh, thanks. I was actually gonna say the same thing about yours. Well, not the same thing obviously since I haven't a clue as to what goes on in the Prof's head but, uh, yeah." He stopped suddenly, ruffling the back of his hair nervously.

Katara's cheeks flushed a little and she too nervously started running her fingers through her hair. "Oh, thanks. It wasn't really, I mean, it was kinda rushed and I'm not used to speaking or reading in front of the class. I mean, I didn't know if they would think that it was good or that I was being a good example."

"I thought it sounded fine, though I haven't taken a creative writing class since San's class back in Junior year." Zuko glanced over at the T.A., trying to read her expression. Was he being too open, to obnoxious? Would she ditch him as soon as possible?

Katara's eyes widened and she blurted out, "The fat, crazy lady who raised salamanders? Ohmygod, I didn't realize anyone else besides me and my other friends had gone to Roko Private Acadamy!"

Zuko barked a short laugh, relieved that she hadn't run away yet. "Yeah. I was part of that unfortunate graduating class that had to take her "creative writing" class." He made quotation marks in the air.

Katara laughed too, but hers was more musical, softer and flowing. It made Zuko's sound harsh and loud. He felt uncomfortable, but in a strange, pleasant way, and he was aware that she had closed the space between them to only about two inches. "Yes, but then _our_ class got stuck with that exam with one essay question, that's it! "Describe in detail what true love is." Ugg, and everyone had a different question too, so we couldn't cheat." She sighed, remembering her years in high school.

Zuko stopped short, having nixed his decision to try and end this conversation. "_You_ were the one who wrote that essay? The one that won a scholarship _here_ for _free_ for four years? Wow. I guess I'm not surprised that you're a good T.A. for Hops' class."

Katara stopped also, her smile creasing into a slightly more confused one. "Yeah, how'd you know?" She hadn't realized first of all that anyone else had remembered so much about the essay. Hell, she didn't even really remember all that many details about it, except that it had taken her the entire exam time and it didn't have a single grammatical error.

Zuko internally cursed himself and shrugged apologetically. "It interested me, so I asked crazy San if I could read it. She just gave it to me, not even telling me who had written it. I meant to go ask one day but it just…never happened. I guess it's just kinda been nagging me for a while."

"Oh. Okays. I guess that makes sense." She tried to give the Junior a bright smile. "I guess I should be happy that anyone even remembers the stupid thing." She looked at her watch and sighed. "I have a class in about five minutes, but it was nice talking to you. Really," she added seeing that he had seemed a bit more crestfallen when she gave him the overused I'm-just-going-to-leave-now-without-any-other-real-desire-to-contact-you phrase. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked tentatively.

Zuko nodded, feeling at least a bit more situated in the underclass class and a bit less out of place. "Sure." He walked away with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Stupid, he thought, you should've gotten her number. He wistfully looked back for a second, but she was already power-walking off towards the science department. He wished for a second that he could hear her delicate laugh again, but he shook off the though, thinking instead of a line from that essay.

_Well he was just hanging around, then he fell in Love. Just hanging around, then he fell in Love. In the middle of Summer._


	3. Light

**Third installment of the 100 Themes Challenge, Zutara Style**

Love Stories already had a few watchers, so yay for your support! I just want to ask that I keep getting more reviews. Reviews= Luff :]

**Again, this isn't a collection of oneshots, but a continuous storyline. **

**~DragonMaster65**

**PS- ****I don't own, nor do I claim to own Avatar: The Last Airbender © Bryan and Mike**

PPS- You can turn this into the Themes drinking game. Take a drink each time that Light or Lighting is said :D jk guys. No, seriously, I think I used that word _far_ to many times.

--

Light:

Reaching her dorm at the end of the school day was like walking out of a sauna and into a refreshing sea breeze. Katara locked the door behind her and sighed, slumping against the door. Being a T.A. was tough! She picked herself up and walked over to the phone, groaning when she saw the red message light. She pushed it and wished frantically that it was just Sokka or Suki or anyone else except—"You have two new messages. First new message:

'_Hey Katara, it's Suki. Your brother left the lights on in his car. Hopefully by the time you get this message the battery won't be dead. He still hasn't told me his new number yet. Stupid kid. I don't know why I'm dating him! An-n-n-nyways, just pass that along, as well as my annoyance! Bye chika!'_

Katara laughed and paused the machine. She might as well call Sokka now, before he collapsed into a video game frenzy. Dialing the phone she glanced out the window. Dark storm clouds had been moving in since the afternoon had started. Frowning, Katara returned to the crisis at hand.

"Hey Sokka. No, I'm not a credit card company trying to sell you any credit. No! Wait, don't hang u—Uggg. Stupid brother." Katara glared at the phone, fuming inside. She had heard Aang's voice in the background. They must've been trying to play a prank on whoever called next. Well she'd show them.

Dialing the phone, she grinned evilly. "Hello? Yes, this is your insurance company calling. I have a damage report filed against a black Hummer H3 registered to a mister Sokka Pak. Is he speaking? No? I'll hold." She stifled a giggle.

Sokka cleared his throat and spoke into the line. "This is Sokka Pak speaking, what's this about my car?" Katara could tell he had just caught his breath, probably still having been laughing about the gag played on her.

"Ah, yes Mister Pak. This is your insurance company. According to this report, your vehicle was reported as being involved in an accident that caused your rear headlights to become broken. Can you verify this?"

"What? I haven't left the campus all day. Oh man, hang on!" Katara could hear him frantically searching for his keys, then the door slamming behind him as he sprinted from his dorm to the parking lot. Laughing, she hung up the phone, imagining him babbling into the phone, and then swearing profusely when he saw his car lights on.

She was still laughing when the lightening flashed, followed directly by a blast of thunder. Her prank couldn't have had better timing if she had tried. When the next flash and crack sounded, the main light in her dorm flickered, and then died. Cursing, Katara fumbled around in the dark, temporarily blind. She blinked the spots from her eyes and latched onto the only light that was still on—the one on her answering machine.

She moved towards it and her desk, feeling for the middle drawer. Inside, she found what she was looking for—a pair of glow sticks that glowed a radioactive green once she snapped then, allowing the chemicals inside to mix. She glared at the night sky and winced when the next lightning bolt flashed. Sighing, she knew there wasn't anything she could do, besides wait for the storm to stop and for power to go back on.

The red message light pierced through the darkness and flashed. Her machine began to play the second message after the pre-set three minutes.

_Hullo Katara, it's Zuko. Uh, Zuko Kai from class, I mean, Creative Writing._

Katara was slightly startled by the machine, not by the voice that was coming from it. Or rather, that was what she told herself.

_I_—_ this just sounds so stupid_—_I was wondering if you would want to grab a coffee or something tonight. If you don't want to, I get it. But if you do, feel free to call_. He listed his number and hung up, forgetting to say goodbye.

Zuko scowled as the lights plunged his dorm into inky blackness. He reached for his phone, opening it to let a ray of light try to pierce the night. The blue-white ray illuminated only a tiny square in his room, and he couldn't find where he had put his flashlight.

The little silver phone started to vibrate and he nearly dropped it in surprise. He didn't recognize the number at all. Frowning at his phone, he deliberated not answering. His finger hovered over the disconnect button, but he changed his mind. Punching the connect button with his thumb, he barked into the mike, "Yep?"

Katara was startled at first by his voice. She had been just about to push the disconnect button herself. "H-hey Zuko." She cleared her throat and tried to speak again.

"It's Katara." Zuko stood up from his desk chair, almost falling on his face when his shoe got stuck between the leg and the desk.

"Oh hi Katara. Crappy night, eh?" Eh? Had he just said 'eh' to her over the phone? Zuko didn't even think 'eh' was a word.

"Yeah, you're telling me! Thank God for glow sticks over here at chateau Pak."

"Oh, ehe, cool." He paused, unsure of what to say next. Katara filled in the awkward silence.

"So… you said on your message you wanted to go get a coffee or something?"

"My message, yeah. I did say that, didn't I? Yeah. Anything with light would be nice right now."

"Haha," Katara laughed. Zuko leaned against his desk, rather enjoying the musical sound of it. "Sounds awesome to me. Well-l-l-l why don't you meet me over here at Cherry Grove? My dorm is right near the parking lot and I can have time to find some cash in my room."

Zuko gave a gruff, "Okay. See you," and flipped his phone shut. Now to just find Cherry Grove. And a flashlight.


	4. Dark

**Fourth (woot-woot!) installment of the 100 Themes Challenge, Zutara Style**

Love Stories already had a few watchers and some great reviewers, so thanks for your support! Keep sending in more great reviews :]

**Not a collection of oneshots, but a continuous storyline. **

**~DragonMaster65**

**I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Avatar: The Last Airbender © Bryan and Mike**

--

Dark:

Zuko circled the lot for the second time, just in time to slide into a spot illuminated by an H3's headlights. As he got out of his Mercedes and turned on his flashlight's beam, the Hummer turned off its lights, leaving the campus around him dark except for the occasional flashlight beam and headlight. He heard someone complaining about his or her battery and chuckled.

He walked over to the dorm closest to him -Cherry Grove- and waited by the door. Inside he could see a few girls scrambling about in the darkness. After about a minute of waiting, Katara exited the building, her glow stick tied around her neck and another tied on her bag. She had changed into a matching radioactive green tank top and jean shorts. Zuko chuckled, saying, "Are we going to a rave after coffee?"

Katara's blush wasn't visible in the flashlight's beam as she replied, "I wouldn't say no to a good party, though I doubt that anyone could find a decent one on this campus."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "And here I was thinking T.A.'s don't want to have fun. Come on, before the rain comes with this lightning." She followed him as he led her to his car. He tried to not shine the flashlight on the Mercedes logo, and if she spotted it, she didn't make a comment.

Katara couldn't really believe what was happening. Here she was, barely two weeks after her last disastrous breakup, on a date! With a student in her T.A. class, no less. Relax, she told herself. It wasn't actually a date. Just coffee with a classmate from high school.

As Zuko maneuvered through the parking lot, he broke the silence that had fallen on them to ask where she wanted to go. "Uh, just a little ways down the road. There's this place called Jun's where they serve the _best_ coffee you've ever tasted. And it won't be as crowded as Starbucks. She's even got a backup generator," Katara said, glad for the break in the silence.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I suppose," Zuko replied, steering his car carefully through the dark streets that didn't have any light coming onto them, besides a few stray headlights.

They sat for a few more silent minutes. Zuko drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking frantically of a topic to talk about. "So, Katara," he said finally, "Do you have family here?" He glanced over at her, trying to see in the darkness what her expression was.

She turned to look at him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Oh, well my brother goes here- Sokka. He's probably been in some of your classes before."

Zuko shook his head, fixing his eyes on the road, which was illuminated only by his headlights. "Not unless your brother went to Ba Sing University last semester. Or Omashu College the semester before that." He smiled at her apologetically. "I've moved around a bit."

Katara blinked, surprised by his answer. "Oh, I guess you have! Well I've only gone here at Sozin U, so I'm afraid I'm not as well traveled university speaking. I did live in Omashu for some time though, while my father changed bases."

Zuko turned a corner, slowing down the car to look at the buildings around them. These were mostly half lit by candles and the occasional flashlight beam. "So you're father was a military man? So was mine, before he decided that more money was to be made in business."

Katara watched the road, looking for Jun's coffee shop. "Well that's certainly interesting. So your father moves around a lot, is that it?"

Zuko laughed, shaking his head. "I wish, no he mostly stays in the capital. I live with Uncle since…" he trailed off, knowing that he was leaving Katara in the dark. Well he certainly didn't want her to be insulted, but he also didn't want to go telling his story to any girl he happened to meet. "Well, it's been a while anyways."

His hands gripped the steering wheel more tightly and they both sat in a tense silence. Katara twiddled her thumbs for a moment before saying quietly, "Jun's shop is right there." She didn't have to tell him though, as it was one of the only places around with light streaming through the windows.

"Thanks," Zuko murmured, sliding the car smoothly into a spot that looked like it had been too small to fit the expensive car. He got out and walked over to get Katara's door but before he reached it, she had already opened it and was sliding out. She misjudged where the curb actually was though and plunged her foot down into the dark of the street rather than the sturdy curb. She staggered forwards and Zuko had to catch her.

Now it was her turn to murmur, "thanks." She was glad that her face was a flooded green from the glowsticks to cover up her rosy cheeks. Zuko steadied her, then stepped back to close the car door, unsure of how to proceed.

"No problem," he replied, remaining smooth even as his mind was racing of something to talk about. The silences were getting on his nerves. As they walked up to the door, it opened, streaming bright, yellow light out, silhouetting the exiting person. Katara froze as the exiting person paused in the doorframe. Zuko squinted his eyes against the light, wishing that the person would either hold the door or move on.

"Well, well, well," the dark figure said, finally closing the door. With the backlight gone, the beam from the outside lamp just barely illuminated the youth. He was an average height, perhaps an inch or so taller than Katara, and lithe, like an athlete. His hair was either a dark brown or black- it was hard to tell in the light. "It looks like you bounce back fast Katara. What was it you said? 'I can't just move on from a long term relationship in a moment?' Well, it sure looks like two weeks _is_ a long enough time." The youth sneered and looked at Zuko. "What'd she say to you, huh?"

Katara bristled and seemed to rise up from the quite, polite girl of that afternoon. "Look, Jet, I told you to back off. This is exactly why I never wanted to go out with you in the first place! You're too confrontational, you imbecile. And Zuko's _not_ my boyfriend," she snapped, glaring at Jet.

_And clearly won't be_, he thought dryly. She didn't have to snap that much about Zuko being her boyfriend. She seemed to realize that and gave a weak grimace at Zuko before returning to glaring at Jet.

"Sure he isn't," Jet said, though he continued to smirk at Katara. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well? Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to let us go in?"

He shrugged before moving aside, gesturing exaggeratedly for her to enter. "The way is clear, Your Highness. I was just waiting for Smellerbee and Longshot. And here they are." He was right. A small girl and tall, thin boy were exiting, the pair holding steaming paper cups.

"Oh, hi Katara!" The girl said, twinkling her fingers at Katara. "It's not that packed in there, so you're in luck."

Katara waved back, stepping in through the open door being held open by the tall boy. "Okay, awesome," she said, looked back to see if Zuko was following her. He did, making sure that he ignored the piercing glare that Jet was shooting him. He closed the door behind them, shutting out the dark of the outside.


	5. Seeking Solace

Fifth (Oh mannssss, halfway to double digits!) installment of the 100 Themes Challenge, Zutara Style

**[Not a collection of oneshots, but a continuous storyline.]**

Love Stories keeps getting great reviews! I'm loving them all you guys, so thanks for everything. The ideas you give me are cool too, like adding Jet in ;)

**I'd like to know what you think of the writing style (as well as the content, like you've been sending in so far-keep that up too!). Is it flowing enough? Is there a sort of plot that you can feel the action following? Anything is great. Feedback=3**

**So yeah, thanks for all that!**

**~DragonMaster65**

**I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Avatar: The Last Airbender © Bryan and Mike**

**I also don't own George Orwell or Kurt Vonnegut. Both good authors. **_**Animal Farm**_**, **_**Cat's Cradle, **_**and **_**1984**_** belong to their respected authors and publishers.**

--

Seeking Solace:

"Well, well, well," Someone chuckled from inside the bright coffee shop. "It looks like kitty-cat's back on the prowl." A tall, willowy girl sauntered over to Katara and Zuko. She flicked back her long, black hair and took out a tired looking notepad.

"Hello to you too, Jun," Katara said, giving a wry smile. "And no, kitty-cat is quite content to sit at home except that home is a bit dark right now." She looked at Zuko with an apologetic glance.

He only shrugged, getting the general feeling that Katara had just finished a rocky relationship. That didn't bother him altogether that much- it had only been a month or so ago when he had broken off things between himself and Mai for the fourth or so time. "Can we order?" he asked politely, trying to draw the subject away from Katara's current dating status.

Jun perked an eyebrow. "You don't seem the quiet type. You don't have a little, oh I don't know, spark in ya? Fine, fine. What do you want, you two lovebirds?"

Katara sighed heavily through her nose, crossing her arms in front of her. "I'll have a small mocha hot chocolate. Hold the whipped cream," she ordered. Jun had started writing before Katara even finished the first word, and Zuko read upside-down "Kat usual."

"I'll have a large caramel latte," he said. "Please," he added as an afterthought. With what he thought was a wink she nodded and turned to the next group entering. Katara rolled her eyes and moaned. "I'm so sorry about that. She's a little strange. But her coffee's really good, so that makes up for it."

That got a laugh out of Zuko. "I'll have to take your word for it." He glanced around the unfamiliar room. There were small round tables scattered about with one or two people seated at each. It was exactly the place where one could sit down and chat with an old school friend to reminisce or a classmate to talk about the latest chemistry lab. "Shall we?" he beckoned, waiting for her to lead. This was her area of expertise, not his.

_This must be awful for him_, Katara thought. _Stupid Jet! Why does he have to be an ass all the time? And I'm not explaining anything. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She absently led them to a table between the side wall and one of the large windows. Sitting down, she noticed for the first time how his eyes flashed from one place to another, never settling in one place for too long. "So what is it you're majoring in anyways, Zuko? I'm in Biology. Go life!" She smiled at him and he returned with a cautious smile, sitting down across from her.

"Well, I'm actually majoring in Chemical Engineering. Boring stuff, actually. Destroying what nature gave us to make new and better things. Humanity, in essence," he said, taking the cryptic view of things. _Not the best way to get the girl, I'll admit, but it's better than playing the person I'm not._

Katara shrugged. "Well, it is if you think of humanity as a plague or something like that, sure. But humans can have such good effect on things too, like conservation efforts. Or even in the more personal realms, people always will have compassion for one another." She looked him straight in the eye. "Humanity doesn't mean evil or good. We're just people trying to get by through whatever means we think necessary." _What's he playing at? Cynicism. How typical and melodramatic. But very alluring._ She wrenched herself from that line of thought. She didn't want to go looking for a relationship. She kept this thought firmly entrenched in her mind.

Zuko nodded. "I suppose so. But, cynicism is just so much easier to believe, you know? Survival of the fittest without care for those you crush. That's how it's done in my experience."

Katara perked an eyebrow. _In his experience?_ "It sounds like you've been one of those losers, judging by how you strike down at the winners." She was playing the devil's advocate, trying to get at what Zuko truly meant.

He noticed her sudden change in tone from cheerful, happy-go-lucky earth-lover to objective observer. He opened his mouth to rebut what she had said, to reject that he had ever been anything other than a winner, when a waitress came over and clunked down two mugs full of steaming, hot liquid.

"One mocha hot chocolate, hold the whipped cream, and one caramel latte," read the server from a slip of pink copy paper. She looked up and smiled at the pair. "Is it one check or two?" The wink she gave to Katara struck the nerve of Zuko's that had been wincing for the past ten minutes and Zuko spoke up before Katara could answer.

"I'll cover the check, please," he insisted, slipping a twenty dollar bill to the server and smiling coolly.

"Of course," the waitress replied, smiling nervously back at the slightly intimidating youth. "Bye Katara," she said, leaving the two alone again.

Zuko took a sip from his latte, gazing over the rim to gauge Katara's expression. She was looking down at her hot chocolate, staring intently at the brown liquid. It was a moment before either of them spoke again.

"I'm sorry about that," Zuko finally said, looking down at his own drink. "I… don't really know what came over me," he apologized. "I guess this just wasn't the night for me to get coffee with you." He had overreacted, he knew. But he just couldn't help it! He didn't want to be just an object of interest- a possible place-taker next to this girl.

Katara waved away his apology with one hand. "No, its fine. I mean, it's hard to predict what people are going to say or do to react to anything. You hope for the best but, well, sometimes people happen."

Zuko looked up, a gleam in his eye. "People like Jet?" he said, a smirk spreading on his face.

Katara grimaced. "Don't remind me! Ugg, yes. Just like Jet." She stuck her tongue out, looking at Zuko from squinted eyes. "Let's not talk about him. Or people like him." But she said it with a laugh in her voice and a small smile touched her mouth as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Feeling relieved that she didn't flip out at his less-than-polite jest, Zuko settled into a comfortable position in the booth and finally took a look around at his surroundings. Nearby to their booth were scattered one and two person tables. The general buzz in the air was about the brown-out and lack of power. Zuko looked over at Katara, searching about in his mind for a new topic. "So," he began, just as she spoke too.

"Anyways," she started. "Oh, no you go," she insisted when he stopped and motioned for her to continue speaking.

"No, I didn't really know what I was going to say anyways." He mumbled. It was so hard to think of conversation. He didn't want to go off and offend her. Or bore her. Or otherwise make her regret going out for coffee even more than she possibly already did.

Katara frowned, looking down at her nails. "Neither did I," she quietly laughed. "It so difficult to think of something to talk about, isn't it? You can think of a thousand things not to speak about but nothing to actually talk about." She tried to think of something, anything. Why couldn't she think of anything to talk about except Jet and _boys?_

Zuko nodded, his mind trained on the same thought, minus the fixation on boys. "Well, why don't we talk about ourselves? Like, our personalities?" _Rather than this uncomfortable situation _were the unspoken words in his suggestion. Katara nodded, finding this to be acceptable topic. "I for one enjoy being a leader more so than following others. But I still love to spend time reading, especially the more "classic" literature. Orwell? My favorite author," Zuko supplied, trying to be honest.

Katara examined the youth's face, watching how his eyes moved- mostly his good one, the other was more lidded and hard to look at directly. They stared down at his hands while he was speaking, then meeting hers just as he finished. She flushed, sheepishly looking down at her own hands. "I prefer Vonnegut over Orwell, though I didn't hate reading 1984 or Animal Farm. At least the people in Cat's Cradle knew they were unhappy and could at least try to change that fact." She stopped her sheepish hand-fiddling, getting caught up in the momentum of discussion.

"I mean, both the thought police and the pigs had total control over the minds of everyone else. I just don't think Orwell thought enough of the intelligence of the common person or their ability to realize what's best for them," she said, sitting up straighter in her seat.

Zuko tilted his head, countering, "But you don't think that if someone or some group had control over the records of the past that the normal people wouldn't even notice that it was being manipulated? If there's no proof that something happened, can you prove it did happen?"

"If someone claims that something did happen, can you not believe that maybe they're telling the truth?"

"Define truth. Is it something that is proven absolute or is it something else?" he retorted.

Katara snorted. "The truth is what happened because of certain reasoning and chains of events. It can be proven absolutely because of the unlikelihood or impossibility of the other possibilities. You _know_ what is true and what is manipulation- people have instincts."

Zuko shook his head. "I could say that I have two brothers and a sister, which is just as likely as me having no siblings at all. How do you know what's true? You can't. If I control the flow of information that you receive, you cannot know what is true and what is a falsehood with the possibility or probability of being true."

Katara blinked. "You have two brothers and a sister?"

Zuko shook his head. "Nope, just a sister. She's a sophomore, just like you." He made a face, correcting himself. "Well, hopefully not just like you since she is an ignorant, kiss-up ass."

Katara laughed, "Let's hope I'm not like that! That would absolutely _ruin_ me if I was that girl."

Zuko grinned, feeling more relaxed now that the tense silences and long pauses were over with. "Well unfortunately that has yet to happen to Azula. She just keeps riding along, being daddy's perfect girl."

Katara drained the rest of her hot chocolate, wiping the foam off top of her lip with her napkin. "You really don't get along well with your family, do you?" she asked quietly, averting her eyes again, twitching them up to his face for a split second.

Zuko bit his lip, a small sigh escaping his mouth. "Well, I get along fine with my uncle. He's much more patient with me than my father ever was. My mother died in an accident, so she's been out of the picture. Azula finds comfort in making other people do what she wants them to do, just how my father does in business. I don't really fit in well with the business world so I don't fit in well with Father." He gave a wry smile, looking back at Katara. "So yes, I don't get along particularly well with them. I like to keep better company than them around. Its much more reassuring."

Katara blinked in mild surprise. "Wow," she said softly. "I might think that Sokka's a prick sometimes but we don't hate each other, really. And I'm sorry to hear about your mother." Her hand reached up, unconsciously, and touched a blue stone satin necklace around her neck. "I lost my mother, too."

Zuko breathed out, not a direct sigh, then said, "I'm sorry as well. She must have been a great woman." His breath caught as he finished. _Why did I say that? Idiot. Lets talk about your dead mum, sure, that's a great way to get you to like me._

But Katara didn't start to sob or glare at Zuko. Instead she nodded slowly, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, she really was." She looked up to meet Zuko's eyes. "I know she's still present sometimes too. I can feel it. Like when I've just fought with Sokka and I'm sitting out in the fresh air I can feel _something_ that just reminds me of her. Its…"

"Comforting," Zuko supplied, being familiar with the same feeling.

She broke out in a wider smile. "Yeah. That's it."

Their conversation was broken by the sound of Taylor Swift sounding from somewhere near Katara's knees. She jumped in surprise, then laughed. "Oh, that's my phone. Hang on." She pulled out her phone and flipped it open without looking to see who it was.

"Hey Suki. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much. The main power grid just came back online and we're having a tourney over here. Its Aang v Toph right now, via SSBB. Guess who's going to win," Suki said with laughter in her voice. "You wanna head over here? There's plenty of room. Longhot and Smellerbee just showed up too."

Katara's mind flashed to twenty minutes ago and to who had been with Smellerbee and Longshot. "Um, well," she stalled, not sure what to say. She looked over at Zuko and mouthed 'the power's on now' to him. He nodded, looking distractedly at his now-empty mug.

Suki spoke again, "Oh wait, hang on." There were sounds of movement and footsteps before she added, "You-know-who's here too. I'm not sure you want to come now." Suki was much more hushed and quiet.

"Oh, jeeze, that's what I feared," Katara said, feeling relieved that Suki realized that she didn't want to see Jet. "I'll have to take you up on that offer another time. I'm with a friend anyways."

"A friend?" Suki asked, immediately becoming more interested. "What friend? Do I know him?" Katara could imagine her sitting up more in her couch.

"Um, probably not. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She said, trying to politely end the conversation. Zuko seemed even more interested in the exact shade of mocha that the walls were. "Alright. Bye." She snapped her phone shut, shoving it back into her bag.

"Do you need to go?" Zuko asked, his eyes finally returning from their intent staring at the walls to settle on her Katara's.

She shook her head. "Nope. That was one of my friends calling to say the power was back on. But she's got other people over. So no, I don't need to go." She looked at her empty mug.

Zuko followed her gaze. "Do you want a refill? Or…" he trailed off. His watched beeped softly. Ten o'clock. "I don't want to keep you from your work."

She grimaced at the mention of work. "Oh, I don't even want to think about my classes tomorrow. Bio lab, bright and early at 8:30."

Zuko smiled. "I've got you beat- Physics lecture at 7. Two hours listening to some professor talk about laws and experiments he hasn't done for twenty years."

Katara pushed her mug away and stood up, picking up her bag. The green glowstick still hung from her neck and she pulled it off, tucking it in a pocket. "Well, either way, I could use the extra rest."

Zuko stood as well, fixing the collar of his jacket. "Sounds like a plan to me." He followed her out, opening the car door for her before getting in himself.

When he dropped her off, he waited until she got inside the building before driving away.

**Okay, about the whole Orwell, **_**1984,**_** and **_**Animal Farm**_** thing in the middle. If you've never read either of those books, READ THEM. Okay, yeah, they are **_**such**_** English Class books, but they're actually really interesting to think about. The endings are more of a letdown, to me at least, but I love the ideas they present. Also, Kurt Vonnegut, the author Katara likes, is good, though I've only read **_**Cat's Cradle**_**, hence, little speaking about it. **

**Okay, also of note, on the whole ages of these here kids: I've made Zuko and Sokka and Suki the oldest, being Juniors. Katara and Jet (as well as the Freedom Fighters) are Sophomores, as is Azula. I know that Zuko and Zokka are supposed to be like, two years older than Katara but, well, frankly I thought that having a senior in the same 101 class as Freshmen like Aang and Toph would be unlikely :P So yeah. Sorry if that seems a bit confusing than it should be. I'm still going to have Zuzu be about 1 ½ years older than Katara, since obviously if he has a fall b-day and she a summer b-day, that'll make the age difference wide enough yet still have them being in the correct classes, je pense… D'accord. I think that's it. Perchance. Je ne sais pas. **


	6. Break Away

**Author's Notes:**

Hello all! You have no idea how happy I am to be writing again :) Its good to be getting back into the rhythm of plot and solution, twist and conclusion. I'm happy to see that Love Stories has gained a little more popularity. For those that still prefer the typical bending, non-AU story, I've also got "Aftershock" in my listed stories. (Shameless self-advertisement; it's a sickness XD )

But back to our valiant heroes! I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed their interactions with each other and how their conversations have gone. This segment's going to be written a little differently- shifting between Zuko and Katara's respective POV's. And they won't be interacting directly with each other. Sowwy :( You'll see.

So, with that in mind: here's Number Six of the 100 Theme's Challenge, **Break Away**

~Dragon Master

Avatar: The Last Airbender © Bryan and Mike, Nickelodeon

PS: Teo isn't in a wheelchair. I thought about it and besides needing a 3rd guy for the guys on girls Frisbee game it's annoying and difficult to write out how wheelchaired kids move about (Not that wheelchair kids are bad! I'm just not good enough a writer to manage it without it sounding pitiful). He's got knee braces instead and weak ankles. Anywho! Enjoy :]

**Break Away:**

The bright, chipper ringtone that sounded from her pocket could only be the polar opposite of the dull, exhausted feeling that was beginning to overwhelm Katara. Without slowing her brisk walk back to her dorm she flipped her phone opened and barked, "Speak, oh one who wishes to talk with the great and powerful Katara Pak."

From the other side came an equally sarcastic voice. "Oh, the lowly peasant-girl of the Bei Fong family begs for the Princess Katara to hear her and accept her request for an audience," Toph drawled.

Katara smiled wryly and her walk slowed significantly. "An audience? Well I suppose I could grant one, but only to those that are worthy. Are you and your companions -of which I'm sure you have several- prepared for what a Princess of my stature requires?"

"A slap in the face?" A new voice said over the phone -Aang.

Katara's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Oh yeah, totally Aang. Way to kill the whole charade," she said, only half jokingly.

"Yeah, I know Twinkle Toes," Toph said. "That's my job. You're taking away from my fun with Sugar Queen!" She sighed into the receiver. "Anyways, what I was _trying_ to say was that we're just hanging and playing ultimate Frisbee over on the South side. You wanna join in?"

Katara thought for a moment, humming to herself. She hadn't seen the gang in while, not since before she started working as a T.A. Finally she replied, "I think I can put off my coursework for a little bit more. The South side you said?"

"And that paper will be due next Wednesday, and not a day later!" Mr. Feng shouted at the departing class. Zuko only groaned inwardly. It was bad enough that he had to take an inter-disciplinary course, but taking an ethics class that focused only on science in war was obnoxious. He edged out the room, keeping his eyes to the ground.

Checking his watch -11:45- Zuko pondered what he was going to do. His next class was in over an hour, but he wasn't hungry yet for lunch. He spotted a lonely shade tree and chucked his bag under it. He might as well sit somewhere comfortable before standing around in a lab for two hours.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. His phone sounded from within his pocket. Zuko pulled it out, sitting down and resting against the tree. Without checking the name he flipped it open, answering, "Well I can't say I didn't expect you to call."

A low, bored voice replied, "Yeah well it gets boring here. Ty Lee is my roommate, again. There's only so many handstands I can see before getting bored enough to call you, Zuko."

Zuko scowled, rolling his eyes. "Well Mai, I'd think you'd be used to boredom by now. Wasn't I the most exciting thing to have happened to you? I mean, you asked for me back like what, three times?"

Mai chuckled darkly. "What, you're going to hold that against me? You took me back, didn't you? Besides, I didn't call to bring up that whole mess. How's Sozin U treating you?"

"Oh, about the same as Ba Sing Se only without my sister lurking around," he replied coolly.

"Well that's great. But ever since you left Omashu it's been a real bore. No one knows how to do things here," she complained.

"Mai, you don't even _do_ things," Zuko said, looking at his watch. 11:48. This was going to be a long conversation.

The green lawn of the South side was perfect for the fall. There were only trees along the pathways so the few leaves that didn't get raked away weren't an issue for Frisbee. Katara spotted Aang's blue arrow hat before she was even halfway across the grass. Toph waved to her and Katara waved back. She was glad now that Toph had called her. The fresh air and running around would do wonders for her mood.

"Katara, think fast!" Sokka yelled, throwing the Frisbee to her. The flying disk came at her and she had to drop her bag quickly. "Ahh!" she yelled, jumping back as the Frisbee whizzed just past her face. It landed a few feet away and Katara plucked it off the ground. Without warning she chucked it at her brother, hitting him in the back of the head as he was turned away to high-five Aang.

With a laugh she grabbed her bag and jogged up to her friends. "'Sup guys!" she said brightly. Toph high-fived her with an equally large grin.

"Awesome! Now we can do guys-on-girls," Suki said. "We've got three and they've got three."

Sokka scowled and snatched the Frisbee. "Fine. Aang, Teo, and I will win anyways. Isn't that right guys?" Aang and Teo whooped, running to spread out. Sokka glanced over his shoulder at the three girls. "You going to stop us or are we just going to start kicking ass now?"

Toph stuck out her tongue and ran over to where Teo was darting about. "Suki, you get Aang. Katara cover your brother until you get where the boundaries are!" she shouted as she ran. And the game began.

"So I said to Ty Lee, if you bring anything more pink into this room, it's going to be shoved up your ass," Mai drawled. "I mean, honestly, how much stuff does she own?"

Zuko stifled a yawn, pulling out a sketch pad. "I dunno Mai. How much stuff do you own?"

"Well Mom and Dad buy me all my school stuff so I basically can get whatever I want during the school year. Not that I really care much about what I buy. I mean, it's just stuff, right?"

"Totally, Mai. Totally," Zuko replied vaguely.

Katara panted, her eyes darting back and forth. They were tied, 4-4, with only a few yards from where the end zone was -a walkway halfway through the green. And Katara had the Frisbee.

Toph darted back and forth, yelling, "I'm open!" Suki held her ground, preparing to rush if the Frisbee was thrown to her. Katara groaned inwardly. Toph couldn't see behind her that besides Teo following behind, his knee braces clicking, Aang was shadowing behind on her other side. And Suki couldn't out-sprint Sokka. It was an impossible shot.

"Smellerbee, think fast!" Katara yelled, tossing the Frisbee to a surprised Smellerbee. The small girl caught it, shouting when a frustrated Teo bull-rushed her. Teo grabbed the small girl around the waist and dragged her to the ground. "My Frisbee!" she shouted, hitting him on the top of the head with said Frisbee.

Sokka stomped his foot angrily. "That's no fair! Smellerbee wasn't playing before! You can't just add people when it's convenient," he whined.

Toph laughed hysterically. "I dunno Sokka. It was girls on guys before!" Suki nodded in agreement. Teo let go of Smellerbee, getting a scorching glare from Longshot in the process. Smellerbee laughed the whole situation away, tossing the Frisbee to Katara.

Sokka was still annoyed. "Well if Longshot joins in, it's okay for Smellerbee's goal to count," he bargained. Longshot shook his head. He didn't want to play.

"I'll play," a voice said from behind them. Katara cringed, turning around. Jet stood there, chewing idly on a stalk of grass. "You need one more guy, right? I'll do it."

"All right!" Aang cheered. "Now we're sure to win!" He slapped Jet on the back as he ran past. Katara huffed and ran over to cover Teo.

"But I think I've been doing all the talking. How's Sozin U treating you, Zuko?" Mai asked genuinely.

Zuko jerked slightly from his position resting against the tree, surprised by Mai's sudden, well, _interest_ in anything. "Uh, it's nice?" he said lamely. "I uh, went out to coffee the other night."

There was a short silence on the other end. Mai spoke up quietly. "I take it you didn't go out to coffee all by yourself," she said.

With an inward groan and a desire to "lose connection," Zuko replied carefully, "I went with an old schoolmate from Roku Private. No big deal." He really didn't want for Mai to go into one of her tirades where she hated the fact that he was-

"With a girl, I'd bet," she said harshly. "Lord I should have known that's why you're not complaining. Honestly, any time that you weren't complaining I could tell you were thinking about someone other than me and look! I was right. What happened to 'oh Sozin U's not going to be the same?' Hm?"

Zuko was about to reply when someone nearby started shouting. He didn't pay attention until he heard his own name in the shout-fest.

"Katara, I'm open!" Suki called, waving her arms frantically. With a short, careful toss the Frisbee was in her hands and only feet from the end zone. "Alright, now get open!"

With a determined nod Katara powered past Aang, who had been covering her. She motioned for Suki to throw her the Frisbee and as she leapt into the air-

"Oof!" Jet mumbled as he crashed into her. They tumbled on the ground, finally stopping on the uncomfortable walkway, Katara on her back, Jet atop her. "Well this is familiar," he murmured, his mouth uncomfortably close to Katara's ear.

She elbowed him in the gut, scowling. "Fuck off, asshole," she yelled, shoving him off roughly and storming off. "I don't want to deal with you," she added over her shoulder, "so leave me alone!" Katara grabbed her bag from where she'd tossed it earlier -nearly an hour ago now- and left the surprised group.

She knew it looked ridiculous and emotional, but she was sick just _sick _of Jet's little jibes and jokes. Katara readjusted the strap on her bag and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. She regretted ever going out with him. At least Haru hadn't hounded her after their relationship died after barely a month.

"Katara, I'm sorry!" Jet called, jogging up behind her. "Just chill. It was just a joke, 'Tara." He stopped in front of her, making her stop for a moment as well.

"Don't call me that," she muttered, shoving past him. "And don't make me say it again-Fuck. Off." That aught to shut him up, she hoped.

But he was there still moments later. "Look, 'Tara I'm sorry. Will you just stop it so we can go back to normal?" he asked.

"No!" she shouted, stopping to give him the full force of her wrath. "I. Don't. Care. About. You. Anymore. End of story, Jet."

He snorted. "Is this about that Zuko kid? Honestly he looks like a real basket case," he scoffed. "Have you gotten a load of that eye? Gotta wonder where he got that there scar." He pointed to his own eye. He mouthed the word "pyro" and raised his eyebrows, nodding.

Katara snapped. She didn't know when she'd balled her hands into fists, but now she swung and punched Jet square in the jaw. As he recoiled and held his jaw he swore under his breath. "For your information, _jackass_ Zuko is _ten times _the man you will ever be. So shut the _Hell_ up and get out of my life." She turned on her heel, stopping just as suddenly as she started as she saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at hers.

"Zuko is _ten times _the man you will ever be. So shut the _Hell_ up and get out of my life."

The words rang around in Zuko's head and he nearly dropped the phone he held in his hand. Katara had said that. The same girl who had vehemently denied being his girlfriend. The same girl who saw him now, just to dash across the lawn with a flush on her face as red as can be.

Awww yeah.

"Earth to Zuko!" Mai drawled. "I'm busy being mad at you. Listen to me!"

Zuko stopped gazing after Katara, his eyes watching Jet for a moment as the boy nursed his bruising jaw. "Sorry Mai. I think I'm making a clean break. Sozin U's not going to be the same, that's for sure."

She sputtered at the other end. "What the hell do you mean by a "clean break?"" she moaned.

He looked at his phone, saying only, "Bye Mai," and clicking it shut. He stared at the phone for a moment, then shrugged happily, tucking it into a pocket of his bag. Breaking away from Mai and his sister's other friends was surprisingly easier than he'd thought before.

A clean break it was.

**Author's (Final) Notes:**

Okay, I hope that I wrapped things up well here! Zuko thinks he's making a clean break from Mai's boredom. She could certainly still show up, as well as Katara/Jet drama.

I would loveee feedback on the whole back-and-forth between the two of them :]

Be back the 17th to write more! (Vacationnn)

**Stay Classy**

**DragonMaster65**


End file.
